A little female bonding
by Who were the Precursors
Summary: Renton has left. Eureka is sad. Talho is, well, "caring." Teen for EurekaxTalho and language.


A little female bonding:

Plot: Eureka is sad because Renton has left the Gekko in search of a new beginning. Talho wants to help her out a little. EurekaxTalho pairing.

Rating: T (for EurekaxTalho pairing and some language)

Hello to all my readers! While One day to live has some downtime, I present my second ever Eureka Seven story. Please read and review!

"Talho!" Holland bellowed.

"Yes?" Talho calmly responded.

"Get Renton in here. I wanna have a little talk with him, if you know what I mean."

"Oh Lord. Don't tell me you're going to beat him senseless again."

"Hey, he deserved it last time!" Holland defended himself, and Talho laughed.

"I'll get him for you." Eureka suddenly appeared above where Holland and Talho were.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" Holland asked, quite surprised at the teal-haired Coralian's sudden appearance. "Alright, Eureka, you go get him, and save me the trouble."

"Ok." Eureka calmly said, walking off as Talho slapped Holland.

"What was that for?" Holland asked, rubbing his face where it hurt.

"Why couldn't you do such a simple task yourself?" Talho asked in disbelief. "You put it on poor Eureka to do it while you sit your lazy ass down and fantasize about having a better life than you do."

Holland was left speechless. Talho nodded her head in satisfaction as Hilda, Gidget, Moondoggie and, well, everyone else in the area burst out into laughter.

"Damn her and being right." Holland muttered.

Meanwhile, Eureka was on the fast track to Renton's room. She was in for quite a surprise when she would arrive there.

"I wonder what Holland wants Renton for." Eureka thought to herself as she headed through the corridors of the Gekko. She soon got to Renton's room.

"Renton, are you in there?" She asked, knocking on his door. And then she remembered something.

"Oh yeah, the doors open by themselves." She snapped her fingers. The door slid open as expected.

"Renton, are you here?"

She just figured he was in the bathroom, and turned to leave when she noticed something on his bed.

"Huh? What's that?"

Eureka pulled the small piece of paper off of Renton's bed and read it aloud.

_Dear Eureka (or to whomever may be reading this):_

_I am very sorry to have to say this, but I have left the Gekko for the simple reason that, well, I just don't feel like I fit in. I feel like I belong somewhere else that is not the Gekko. I would love to stay with you and the kids, but I feel like it's not my right to be what you call their father. _

_To make a long story short, I want a new beginning, and I feel that it will start somewhere else. So, if you're reading this Eureka, please say goodbye to Holland, Miss Talho, Miss Hilda, Mr. Matthieu, Brother Doggie and most importantly, Maurice, Maeter and Linck. Tell those last three that I love them and miss them greatly._

_Regards,_

_Renton Thurston_

Eureka was now shaking and in tears.

"Renton…" She said.

Suddenly, the door behind her opened.

"Eureka, what's taking you so long?" Talho asked.

"Renton why?"

"Eureka?"

Eureka ran full speed past Talho, tears in her eyes and the letter in her hand.

"What did I miss?" Talho asked.

She turned around, quite confused, and headed back to the front of the ship.

"Where the hell is Renton?" Holland barked.

"Um, I don't know, actually." Talho admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"All I know is Eureka is quite upset about something."

"Oh no." Holland said. "He couldn't have…"

Holland got up to go talk to Eureka, but Talho stopped him.

"It'd probably be better if I go." She said. "It might help her if someone that's the same gender talks to her."

"Alright, if you're willing."

Talho nodded and left the area.

"After all, I don't understand women." Holland said, thinking no-one heard him.

"Hey!" Hilda and Gidget yelled at the same time.

"I'm gonna shut up now." Holland said, making a smart decision.

Meanwhile, Talho was headed to Eureka's room to talk to her about what was up.

"I wonder what happened." Talho said to herself.

When Talho reached Eureka's room, she rudely walked in without asking.

"Eureka?"

Eureka was on her bed, face buried in her pillow.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's none of your business." Eureka sobbed. Talho sat down next to her.

"Hey, you can tell me about it." Talho said, putting her hand on Eureka's shoulder.

"I'd rather not."

Eureka turned on her side and motioned for Talho to go away.

"Ok, if you don't want to tell me." She said, getting up. "But I'll just have to keep bugging you about it until you do."

"Alright." Eureka sat back up, sounding defeated.

"I'm all ears."

"Well, it seems like Renton has left and…"

Talho cut her off.

"He what?!" She screamed.

"I found this on his bed." Eureka continued, holding up the letter. Talho took it from her and began silently reading it.

"Now what in the world is he thinking?" She asked Eureka, who said nothing.

"Do you wanna tell everyone else, or should I?"

"I don't feel like telling him." Eureka said, again turning on her side.

"Hey, cheer up." Talho said soothingly, putting her hand on Eureka's face.

"How can I cheer up?" Eureka asked. "Renton is gone, and he's probably never coming back!"

Eureka turned over so she was facing away from Talho. It was plainly obvious that she wanted some alone time, but Talho, being a little mean, wouldn't let her have it.

"Aw, come on Eureka." Talho pleaded. "How 'bout I stay here with you and we can both tell everyone else a little later? Think of it as…female bonding."

"Female bonding?" Eureka asked, now quite confused. "What does that mean?"

"Oh yeah, you're not a human, you're a Coralian."

Eureka frowned and fell onto her pillow.

"What it is, well, you see…" Talho tried describing it, but was having a hard time for some reason.

"Whatever it is…just get it over with." Eureka said, impatient with Talho.

"Alright. We can both tell each other what's bothering us, and can bond as females."

"Well, I'm sure you know what's bothering me."

"Well yeah." Talho began. "Is anything else bothering you?"

"I haven't been feeling too well anyway lately." Eureka admitted. "I don't know what it is."

"Have you been in pain?"

"Yeah. My face has been hurting."

"For how long now?" Talho asked.

"Not very long." Eureka said. "Only for a couple days."

"And have you told Mischa about this?" Talho asked.

"No I haven't."

Talho stood up, looking unhappy.

"Well don't you think we should go tell her right now?" She suggested.

"No Talho!" Eureka yelled, sounding defensive. "I can deal with my own problems!"

"Suit yourself." Talho said as she headed for the exit. She was about to step out of the room, when she felt Eureka's arms around her waist.

"Oh Talho, I don't know what to do!" She sobbed. "My one true love has left me!"

Eureka was sobbing uncontrollably. Talho put her hand on Eureka's.

"It'll be ok." Talho tried to stop Eureka from crying. She hated seeing people cry, especially someone as sweet as Eureka.

"How would you feel if Holland left?" Eureka asked.

"I'd feel terrible, but…" Talho got cut off.

"Then how can you say it'll be ok? You love Holland, don't you? After all, you're carrying his damn child, aren't you?!"

Talho was stunned in silence. She had never seen Eureka like this before, and she had never heard Eureka curse before. It was true enough, that Talho was carrying Holland's child, and she did love him. She couldn't believe Eureka was getting like this.

"Eureka, please calm down." She said, trying to calm her, but Eureka wouldn't have it.

"Get the hell out!" Eureka bellowed.

"Ugh." Talho groaned. "I try and help you, and you get mad at me. And I thought you were nice."

Talho must've crossed the line, because Eureka raised her hand and tried hitting her.

Talho grabbed Eureka's arm before she could make contact.

"Alright, now you've asked for it!" Talho exclaimed.

"What? No Talho, please don't! I-I'm sorry!"

She said that just in time, as Talho was (probably) going to break her arm.

"Alright." Talho said, moving her hand down Eureka's arm slowly, and then intertwining her fingers with the Coralian's.

"Wh…what are you doing, Talho?" Eureka asked. She was used to Talho messing around a little with her, but this was something new.

"What, this?" Talho asked. "This is one way we humans show friendship."

"I know that, but isn't it usually a boy and a girl that hold hands?"

"Usually, yes." Talho grinned. "But not this time."

Eureka was now getting very nervous, and was blushing. What in the world was Talho doing?

"Talho, I feel a little uncomfortable." Eureka said, swallowing really hard as she said it.

"How so?" Talho said suggestively, putting her hand on Eureka's face.

"Talho, please stop! I don't like this!"

"Alright, I will." Talho began to stand up, and then quickly sat back down and put her face inches from Eureka's.

"But seriously, wouldn't you like to know what it feels like to kiss me? To put your tongue in my mouth? Wouldn't you, Eureka?"

"Eww, no!" Eureka exclaimed, disgusted at the very thought.

"I think you would." Talho said, moving her face even closer to Eureka's.

"Talho, stop this…"

Eureka tried fighting the stronger woman away, but was soon overpowered and was forced to take the kiss from her.

"I hope you're enjoying this." Talho laughed, and kissed the Coralian girl again. When she finally pulled away, Eureka was in tears.

"Do you hate me, Talho?" She cried. "First you get me mad, then you try giving me false hope, and to top it off, you take my first kiss! What the hell are you going to do next? Stab me in a vital area?"

Eureka tried kicking Talho, but missed.

"Get out!" She screamed. "I hate you!"

Before Talho could respond, the door opened and Holland walked in.

"Do I wanna know what happened in here?" He asked, seeing the tear-stained and reddened face of Eureka and the slightly shocked face of Talho.

"Well, you see…" Talho began, but got cut off by Holland.

"Nevermind, I don't wanna know."

Holland walked away, yelling stuff like "what idiots" and "why me?"

"I'm leaving Eureka. Tell me if Renton gets back." Talho said, leaving the room.

"Like you care." Eureka muttered. "All you care about is pissing people off and stealing people's first kisses."

The end

Please review, and don't be too harsh!


End file.
